


First Flight Home

by upbeatcynicism



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upbeatcynicism/pseuds/upbeatcynicism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from anon on tumblr: Dantana and person A is famous and the first time away from person B, person A releases a new song and tells person B to listen to it and toward the end person A tells Person B to open the door and person A is standing there and finishes the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Flight Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a couple years, so I'm a little rusty. The song that was requested by the anon was "First Flight Home" by Jake Miller. If you haven't heard it, you should listen to it. It's actually really good.

Three months. That’s how long Dani has been away on this tour. Three long months and I still don’t know if she’s going to be home soon. She won’t give me a straight answer. Of course, I am extremely happy for her because this is her first tour and she deserves all of the success she’s gotten so far. I just want my to see my girlfriend again.  


The last time I saw her was when she was playing a show in New York. And that was on the first week of her tour. Our schedules conflicted too much for either of us to visit the other, so we had to settle for late night/early morning Skype sessions and phone calls.  


It’s been tough. There have been a couple of fights here and there. Nothing we couldn’t handle, though.  


I have the day off today - I don’t have any classes and I’m not scheduled to work - so I’m kind of just lounging around and binging F.R.I.E.N.D.S. on Netflix. I was about to fall asleep when I heard my phone start to ring and saw Dani’s picture pop up on my lockscreen.  


“Hey, D! What are you doing?” I ask in a sleepy, yet excited voice. “I miss you.”  


_“Hey, San. I miss you, too. I’m calling because I wanted you to let you know that I’m releasing a new song today and it’s going to air on Z100 in about five minutes.”_ Dani replies.  


“Really?!” I exclaim as I scramble to the stereo to turn it on and find the station. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner! It’s gonna take me five minutes just to find the damn radio station!”  


_“I’m sorry. This was the first chance I got to call you. I was taking care of a few final things before the song aired. And don’t worry. You won’t miss it. The DJ always talks to the artist for a minute or so before they actually play the song. Speaking of which, I’ve gotta go because I’m actually supposed to be on the phone with the DJ right now. I’ll call you back as soon as I can, though, okay?”_  


“Okay. I love you.”  


_“I love you, too, babe. I hope you enjoy the song! Bye!”_  


After Dani hangs up, I turn the stereo up a few notches and then sit back on the couch. The station is currently playing what seems like an endless amount of commercials and then the DJ signs back on-air.

_“This is ‘On-Air with Ryan Seacrest’ and we’re about to premiere a brand-new song, from Dani Vega!” Ryan announces. “We have Dani herself on the phone right now and she’s going to tell us what the song is called and what it’s about. Dani!”_  


Dani takes a second before answering. I can tell she’s nervous. _“Well, the song is called ‘First Flight Home’ and it’s honestly basically just about being away from your significant other and wanting to get back home to them.”_  


_“Alright, thank you, Dani. Now on to what you guys really want to hear. Here is ‘First Flight Home’ by Dani Vega!”_   


Ryan’s mic cuts off and the first notes start to play. I turn the stereo up a little bit more to hear the song better. I just sit on the couch and close my eyes and listen to the song.

_Yeah_  
 _I hope you still remember what I look like_  
 _I haven't seen you in a minute_  
 _Last night I had the kind of dream that you just don't wanna wake up from_  
 _And that's 'cause you were in it_  
 _So this morning when I woke up it felt more like a nightmare_  
 _'Cause I rolled over and I thought you'd be right there_  
 _But nope_  
 _I'm just laying here alone_  
 _On my own  
_ _Wishing I was on the first flight home_

I love the song already. I miss hearing Dani’s voice so much that I just lay down and bask in the sound of her voice.

_I'll be home in no time_  
 _I promise when I touch down it'll be like I never left singin'_  
 _I'll be home in no time  
_ _By the way check your phone 'cause I just sent you a text sayin'_

_Hey_  
 _I've been gone forever,_  
 _I'm coming home tonight_  
 _We'll be back together this plane gon' fly_  
 _I can't predict the weather_  
 _But you should know that I_  
 _I'll be on the first flight home  
_ _I'll be on the first flight home_

_And I bet if I left right now_  
 _I'd probably make it to you by the morning_  
 _So I'm packing up my bags hopping on this red eye_  
 _I'll be there before your eyes even open_  
 _Hurry up and tell the pilot to take off_  
 _So we could pick up right where we left off_  
 _I can't believe it I'm finally on my way  
_ _Feels so damn good to be able to say_

_I'll be home in no time_  
 _I promise when I touch down it'll be like I never left singin'_  
 _I'll be home in no time  
_ _By the way check your phone 'cause I just sent you a text sayin'_

_Hey_  
 _I've been gone forever,_  
 _I'm coming home tonight_  
 _We'll be back together this plane gon' fly_  
 _I can't predict the weather  
_ _But you should know that I_

I think I hear somebody outside the door, but I don’t think anything of it. Then, I hear a knock on the door.

_I'll be on the first flight home_  
 _I'll be on the first flight home_  
 _I'll be coming back tonight keep your head up to the sky 'cause_  
 _I'll be on the first flight home  
_ _I'll be on the first flight home_

I get up to open the door, irritated that someone is interrupting my listening to Dani’s new song. That is, until I open the door and see Dani standing there. Before I can say or do anything, Dani walks in the door and starts to sing the rest of the song. All I can do is stare at her in shock. 

_Yeah and I now pull up to your driveway_  
 _Been a while since I've been on this block_  
 _And now I walk up to your front door_  
 _I know you recognize that same knock_  
 _I hear you running down the stairs now_  
 _Tears running down your face_  
 _Then you open up that front door  
_ _And I look at you and say_

Tears start to well up in my eyes as I stare at Dani singing her song. I can’t believe she’s here right now.

_Hey, I know I've been gone forever_  
 _But I'm finally home tonight_  
 _Now that I'm here I'm never leaving your side_  
 _I told you I was coming_  
 _Sorry it took so long_  
 _I was on that first flight home  
_ _I was on the first flight home_

_Hey_  
 _I've been gone forever,_  
 _I'm coming home tonight_  
 _We'll be back together this plane gon' fly_  
 _I can't predict the weather_  
 _But you should know that I_  
 _I'll be on the first flight home_  
 _I'll be on the first flight home_  
 _I'll be coming back tonight keep your head up to the sky 'cause_  
 _I'll be on the first flight home  
_ _I'll be on the first flight home_

The song comes to an end and I’m still just standing there shell-shocked. Dani walks up to me, wraps her arms around my waist and kisses me on the cheek.  


“Hey, baby.” She says, nonchalantly with a smirk on her face.  


“Hi.” I respond.  


“Well, I guess that if I want to render you speechless, I’ll just have to surprise you like this more often, won’t I?” She laughs.  


“What are you doing here?” I finally get the words out of my mouth. “Are you home for good?”  


“I’ve still got a couple more shows to do, but they’re just at some local venues. I thought I’d surprise you.”  


“I knew there was a reason you wouldn’t give me straight answer all those times I asked when you were coming home!”  


“I’m sorry, babe! I’ve been working on this surprise for the past few weeks and I wanted it to be perfect! I wrote the song after that last fight we had. I wanted to prove to you how much I missed you.”  


“You don’t have to prove anything to me. I was at my wits end that night and took it out on you. I am really sorry for being a bitch to you that night. You didn’t deserve it. At all.”  


“For the thousandth time, it’s okay, San. And regardless of whether or not I had to prove something to you, I still wanted to write a song to tell you how much I missed you. I hated being away from you for so long.”  


“I know. I hated it, too. This was the first time we’ve been away from each other for more than a week or two at a time. It sucked.” I take this time to really look over Dani. Her hair went from blonde to black with pink tips and she looks really worn out. “C’mon, babe. You look like you could use some rest. Why don’t we go take a nap.”  


Dani steps a little closer to me kisses me. We stand there, holding and kissing each other for a few minutes before we both have to pull away to get some air.  


“We could do that,” Dani starts, “Or we could spend the rest of the day getting … reaquainted with each other.”  


Dani slips out of my grip and starts heading toward the bedroom. On her way, she starts taking her clothes off. She stops at our bedroom door, looks back at me, and says, “You coming or what?”  


I stand in the living room for another second and then run toward the bedroom. It was a long three months, but I wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
